1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a tiled display, more particularly, to a tiled display and a bezelless liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus formed by using a plurality of bezelless LCD panels from at least one side of which liquid crystal pixels are exposed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a tiled display is formed by connecting two or more LCDs. However, since there is a bezel that forms a border of an LCD, when two LCDs are connected to display images, a portion where the bezels of the two displays exist becomes a discrete area where an image is discontinued.
Accordingly, a structure in which an optical member or a sub-display is installed in the connecting portion where the bezel is disclosed has been developed to eliminate or minimize such discrete area. A tiled display in the connecting portion of which the optical member or the sub-display is installed can reduce the discrete area. However, the tiled display needs additional components and a separate image processing corresponding to the optical member or the sub-display. Also, the tiled display has a narrow viewing angle and a difficulty of installation.
Accordingly, development of a tiled display that has no discrete area and easy installation is required.